smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bowser Junior Goes to High School!
|image1=Bowser_Junior_Goes_To_High_School.jpg |series=SML Movies |episode=13 |upload_date=August 7, 2022 |sml_question=Do you like high school? |previous:=Jeffy's Video Game Problem! |next:=Bowser's Dream! |length=12:04 }} is the 13th episode of TheYouInYouTube's SML Movies. Synopsis Bowser Junior, Cody, and Joseph start ninth grade! Plot The video starts with Junior, Cody and Joseph in the hallway. Junior asks which teacher they have and Cody says there's a different teacher for every class. Then, Junior says that Cody is a liar and assumes he's never been to school. Cody is annoyed. Principal Steinbeck comes up to them and hands them each a piece of paper, angrily calls them stupid failing idiots and leaves yelling, "fail". Junior looks at his and sees that he has a different teacher for every class. Cody is glad that they have the same classes. Junior says of course they do, then assumes he's never been to school. Cody calls Junior an idiot and they go to homeroom, Jackie Chu. Junior tells Cody that it's just a normal day because they are with Jackie Chu all the time. Cody says to wait for the bell. Jackie Chu tells everyone the date, what they're having for lunch, and the basketball team sign up. Junior tells Cody that they only have one teacher and that they must have made a mistake on the piece of paper. The bell rings. Junior is excited that it's the end of the day. Cody yells at him saying that that is the bell for next class, not the end of the day. Junior calls Cody an idiot and says that there aren't bells between classes and once again doubts that Cody ever went to school. Junior runs out the door and Cody checks the paper for next class. It's math with Ms. Nutkiss. Cody is worried but goes anyway. Joseph laughs at Cody. Judy takes attendance. She realizes Junior isn't there. She asks Cody if he's seen Junior. Cody explains what happened. Judy calls 911 for a missing kid. They go on a search for Junior. They find him almost home and tell him that school isn't over. They finish math and when Junior hears the bell, he runs again. Characters *Bowser Junior *Cody *Jackie Chu *Toad *Principal Steinbeck *Math Teacher (Judy) Trivia *This and any future school videos are filmed at a university that was closed permanently and was replaced with a YT studio for SML. Logan bought the university for $30,000 to film in there. Errors *In Florida, the rule is to start Kindergarten turn 5 on or before Sep 1. Junior was born after September 1, so they would go to eight grade **However, it is easy to get around this rule. Bowser could have sent them a letter asking for him to start early, he could have went to a private school in kindergarten, or he could have been born in a different state. Category:Season 1 (TheYouInYouTube) Category:Episodes focusing on Bowser Junior Category:Cody Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:School videos Category:Jackie Chu Episodes